The Legend of Zelda: A Fanfic by Mage Ditto
by Mage Ditto
Summary: Link has so much going on in his life! Can he deal with more? Like a girl?
1. The meeting with Saria

Link ran through the Sacred Forest Meadow, ignoring the Deku Scrubs that attacked him. He was late to his meeting with Saria. Link was panting as if he was a tired dog. As he walked up to Saria he said "Sorry I'm late."  
  
"It's ok," responded Saria. Then Link sat down in front of Saria.  
  
"Why did you call me here? Is something wrong?" asked Link.  
  
"Yes Link, ever since the Deku Tree died monsters have been entering the Kiroki forest," she responded.  
  
There was a long pause before Link said anything. "Has anyone been killed or hurt?"  
  
"No... everyone has been hiding since the monsters held me captive." Responded Saria.  
  
Link stood up and yelled "Those bastards!!! Where are they?!? When I see them they are dead!! You hear me DE-"  
  
"LINK!!! STOP!!! I knew I shouldn't have told you, I knew you would be like this, too over-protective of me!" yelled Saria and started crying.  
  
"I'm sorry Saria. Have they been able to enter the Sacred Forest Meadow?" said Link.  
  
"No... that is why the Kiroki are hiding me here." Responded Saria.  
  
"We must hide the whole forest here then." Said Link.  
  
"NO!!! This is a sacred place and not just anyone is allowed in!" yelled Saria  
  
"Then we will ask the Hyrulains to allows the Kiroki to take refuge in Hyrule," proposed Link.  
  
"But Link, the Kiroki cannot leave the forest." Said Saria.  
  
"Then I will ask the Hyrulains to offer guards to guard the forest."  
  
"NO! Only Kiroki are allowed in the forest, you know that Link!"  
  
"What am I not allowed in the forest any more just because I'm from Hyrule and not a Kiroki?" yelled Link  
  
"Yes, but... you're special. The Great Deku Tree saw that you were special and allowed you into the forest as a Kiroki." Responded Saria weakly.  
  
"Sorry, I over reacted again. I will train the Kiroki for battle if necessary."   
  
"Y-you will?" asked Saria happily  
  
"Yes I will Saria, for you and the forest."  
  
Saria ran towards Link, hugged him, and happily said, "Thank you so much Link. You don't know what this means to me."  
  
"You're welcome," said Link as he returned the hug 


	2. I need weapons

Link called Epona from the ranch to himself to ride her to the ranch. As Epona galloped with Link on her back they headed towards Lon Lon Ranch. When Link arrived Malon's face burst with happiness "Hi Link!" yelled Malon happily as she waved to Link.  
  
"Hi Malon," responded Link.  
  
"Are you here to finally accept my dad's offer for my hand in marriage?" asked Malon after Link got closer.  
  
"No I'm here to borrow a horse or two and a wagon."  
  
"Come on Link, you know I love you," said Malon with a sad puppy dogface.  
  
"I'm still considering, you know I have a lot of stuff I have to do. So can I borrow the horse and the wagon, or not?" said Link  
  
"Ok, but only if you let me by your girlfriend"  
  
"Sure, why not?" said Link annoyed.  
  
"Yay! Follow me so we can get the horses and the wagon." Said Malon very happily.  
  
Link, once again, left Epona in the care of Malon, and departed to Hyrule castle. Link was glad Navi wasn't around to bitch about how all these girls love him, yet if he had to fight lots of things he was screwed. Link didn't stop thinking as he went through the entrance over the drawbridge. "Hello sir," said the guard.  
  
"Hello... I don't seem to recall your name." Replied Link.  
  
"I'm new, call me Roy."  
  
"I guess I'll be seeing more of you," said Link. Link continued to the Royal Castle through the market. When Link arrived at the gate he yelled "Oi! Open the door!"  
  
As he continued the head guard of Zelda's garden, Ben, greeted Link with "Link, you know Zelda doesn't like visitors."  
  
"Hello Ben, why don't you let me through," said Link.  
  
"Oi! Link's here let him through!" yelled Ben.  
  
Link got off the wagon and walked through the enterence to Zelda's garden the gaurds greeted him. "Don't move to I kill you!" said Link to Zelda.  
  
"Who do you think you ar-" Zelda turned around "Link!!! It's y-you!" Zelda ran towards Link and jumped into his arms "I missed you Link!"  
  
"And I missed you."  
  
"IS there something wrong?" asked Zelda, she knew Link usually only came to visit her when something was wrong.  
  
"Yes..." responded Link, "I need some weapons. Don't ask why, I'll tell you later."  
  
"Ok, let's go to the armory," said Zelda worried.  
  
"Thanks Zelda."  
  
"Don't mention it Link."  
  
Zelda and Link went to the armory, when they got there the armorer, Carl, greeted them. "Zelda, Link. Haven't seen you two in a while. By the way, I still think you two would make a great couple."  
  
"I'm not ready for a relationship, you know that Carl," said Link.  
  
"And why not?" asked Zelda.  
  
"You know me, I've got too many things to do, but that's not why I'm here," said Link  
  
"What do you need?" asked Carl.  
  
"I need some weapons and shields sized small enough for children," responded Link.  
  
"How are you going to transport them?"  
  
"I've got a wagon outside."  
  
"Alright, I'll have my workers take them out."  
  
"Thanks Carl," said Link. 


End file.
